


Compromise

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [68]
Category: Bones (TV), General Hospital
Genre: Crossover, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 03:48:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: It had taken them a few hours, but they had finally reached a compromise about Jack having his bugs and slime in their garage.





	Compromise

Fandoms: General Hospital/Bones  
Title: Compromise  
Characters: Sam McCall and Jack Hodgins  
Pairing: Sam McCall/Jack Hodgins  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU. Het.  
Summary: It had taken them a few hours, but they had finally reached a compromise about Jack having his bugs and slime in their garage.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 197

Word used: Dirty

Drabble # 68: Compromise

Jack Hodgins smiled as he listened to his wife rant about how dirty their garage was, and how he shouldn't bring his work from the Jeffersonian home with him at night.

It had taken them a few hours, but they had finally reached a compromise about Jack having his bugs and slime in their garage. He was allowed to do so, only if Sam was warned about it beforehand, and if it had something to do with a case.

Both of them happily accepted the terms of the compromise and now things were going well between them again. When Jack entered the house on Friday night after a case, he smiled at the sight of his wife asleep on the couch.

He walked over to Sam and was about to cover her with the blanket that was over the back of the couch, when she woke up. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. I was just going to cover you and go clean the kitchen."

Sam shook her head and sat up on the couch, then she motioned for Jack to sit beside her. "It can wait a little longer. I don't mind a little dirt, when kissing's more important."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
